Le plat du jour
by Mirlana
Summary: Depuis la fin des événements à Panchaea, les jours banals sont revenus. Adam Jensen reprend la marche du travail, le même travail malgré le choix qu'il a choisit de vouloir dévoiler la vérité aux yeux du monde. Un beau jour, arrivé à son lieu de travail Adam est convoqué par Sarif au sujet de plusieurs messages dont il n'a pas regardé. Cette journée va changer en un instant...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une simple journée**

Le réveille sonne, il affiche l'heure dans un vert fluorescent. Il est 6h00 au compteur, Adam se réveille après que la sonnerie se répète trois fois. En se relevant, il laisse échapper un long bâillement. Les matins sont redevenus calmes, les attaques sont terminées. Retour aux jours banales, comme avant. L'accident de la station à Panchaea n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir du passé, la population a pris du temps pour l'oublier. Adam Jensen en fait partie, c'est lui qui a dû choisir pour le destin du monde. Qu'a-t-il choisi ? Très bonne question, il ne veut plus écouter les beaux discours de Sarif ainsi que ceux de Taggart, il a choisi de montrer la vérité à tout le monde, le vrai visage des augmentations. La vérité d'Hugh Darow. Adam ne veut plus rester dans le mensonge, il ne veut plus mentir. Le monde a le droit de savoir les conséquences cachées, ainsi il pense avoir fait le bon choix. Son choix dont il ne regrettera pas.

L'homme augmenté s'assoit sur la bordure de son lit après avoir défait de ce qu'il reste de sa couverture grise. La tête plongée dans ses mains, il se relaxe le visage pour pouvoir se réveiller complètement.

_**« Bonjour Monsieur Jensen, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? Voulez-vous que j'ouvre les stores ? »**_

« - Avec grand plaisir. Allume la télé aussi », rajoute-il d'une voix caverneux.  
Il se lève d'un bond de son lit chaud et confortable pour se diriger dans la salle de bain. Au premier regard, il se met face à son miroir pour se voir. Un corps d'athlète et des formes généreuses pour les muscles, tout ce qu'une femme aimerait mais le plus frappant et qui pourrait couper court sont ces augmentations, noirs d'un fer brute. En voyant ces modifications sur ses bras et sur ses jambes Adam n'a plus cette envie de détruire son nouveau miroir. Il a appris à accepter cette différence grâce à ses amis Finit le miroir cassé, un tout neuf est à sa disposition. En silence, Adam enlève son sous-vêtement de nuit pour rentrer dans sa douche.

Pendant que Adam se rince sous l'eau, les stores se lèvent doucement pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil. Les rayons chauds se font un chemin dans le salon, la télévision s'allume au même moment. La dernière chaîne apparaît, Picus Tv, la chaîne des informations de la capitale.

_" Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour. Ici Eliza Cassan, journaliste de Picus Tv pour vous servir. Tout de suite, les informations de cette matinée : La perquisition de 3 kg de drogues à l'aéroport par les douanes, une grande quantité dont les douaniers sont fières d'avoir interceptés. Henrietta del Porte vient d'arrêter sa grève de faim après avoir trouvée un arrangement avec le gouvernement sur l'enlèvement de son fils. Nous avons pu la joindre par téléphone pour en savoir un peu plus. Les augmentations : un choix judicieux ? Interview de David Sarif, le PDG de l'entreprise biotechnologique Sarif Industries. Il nous expliquera dans quelques minutes les valeurs de son entreprise, et l'avenir de la société depuis la vérité qui a éclaté aux yeux de tous. Et enfin pour terminer, un reportage sur nos agriculteurs qui mettent tant d'effort pour nous offrir leurs meilleurs légumes et fruits que nous avons dans nos assiettes ."_

Adam passe sa tête sous l'eau chaude, ses cheveux bruns foncés s'écrasent sur son visage au fur et à mesure que le liquide arrive. La buée se forme sur le carrelage et le miroir de la salle, l'eau est brûlante mais l'homme augmenté sent à peine la température sur ses bras. Ayant assez de cette chaleur suffocante, il passe rapidement sur la température la plus froide qu'il peut pour diminuer la chaleur. Il attrape son savon au coin pour ensuite le frotter sur tout son corps.

Après plusieurs jet d'eau, Adam ressort de la douche propre. En posant ses pieds sur le tapis de douche, il s'essuie avec sa serviette blanche accroché à une barre.

En ouvrant son armoire, il en sort sa tenue de travail si on puisse dire elles se ressemblent toutes. Bientôt en hiver, le froid commence à prendre de l'ampleur. Les habits chauds reprennent du service, Adam s'habille d'un pull noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur.  
Avant de sortir de sa chambre, il prend avec lui sa veste noir. La couleur noire, Adam a toujours aimé être sobre et non dans le superficielle. Il n'a jamais été dans cette mode d'habits géométriques comme on peut voir un peu partout.

Il jette un coup d'œil à la télévision lorsqu'il passe pour rejoindre la cuisine. Eliza Cassan, une femme bien mystérieuse pense-t-il, elle a été une aide précieuse lors de ces événements. Maintenant qu'il connaît sa véritable identité, Adam commence à se familiariser avec cette être différent des autres mais qui reste une femme fatale dans son genre. Une femme belle dont personne se doute réellement de qui elle est exactement, la population savent juste qu'elle est une journaliste renommée. C'est tout ce qu'ils doivent savoir, les gens n'ont pas besoin d'entrer dans tes explications à la limite de l'incompréhension.

L'homme reste perplexe sur deux paquets de céréales : Froot Loops, des céréales colorées au goût sucré ou Honey Smacks, des céréales soufflés et sucrés. Le bol est déjà sur la table attendant l'arrivé du petit déjeuné ainsi que le lait qui attend son tour avant d'être renversé et mélangé. Adam raffole des céréales classés pour enfant chez certains, mais il ne démarre jamais sa journée sans un bol de céréales. Normalement, il y a de nombreuses boites de différentes marques dans son placard, mais Adam n'a malheureusement ou heureusement selon le choix, d'avoir fait les courses. Si il y en aurait eu d'autres, le choix d'Adam serait encore plus long en ce moment.

De nombreuses réflexions s'entrechoquent dans son cerveau, malgré ce choix très difficile pour lui et après avoir défié des pour et des contres, Adam a choisi de commencer la journée avec un bol de Froot Loops.  
Sans dire un mot, il renverse à moitié le paquet de céréales dans son bol, les céréales entre en collision avec le bol et font des bruits de cliquetis.  
Au même moment, la sonnerie de son appartement retentit deux fois.

**« Monsieur Jensen, votre amie Faridah Malik sonne à la porte. »  
**  
Il pose son bol sur la table basse en face de la télé puis retourne les talons pour se diriger vers la porte. Malik est arrivée trop tôt, la pendule du salon affiche 6h43, elle devait arrivée dans les environs de 7h. Il est rare de voir Malik arrivée en avance ce qui préoccupe légèrement Adam.  
Adam ouvre la porte en appuyant fermement sa main sur la poignet, il ne passe pas par la technologie qui pouvait lui faciliter la vie, la porte pouvait s'ouvrir d'une simple empreinte de doigt.  
La porte métallique s'ouvre de l'intérieur, Malik apparaît toute souriante face à lui. Comme d'habitude, elle porte la combinaison des pilotes de Sarif Industries : rayures oranges sur un fond blanc.

« - Salut Adam ! Je peux rentrer ? » Demande-t-elle.

Adam se met de profil sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Malik lui sourit de nouveau en entrant en hâte dans le modeste appartement.

« - Fais comme chez toi. »

L'homme se presse en direction du canapé alors que son invité fait un tour dans les alentours. Malik a pris l'habitude de faire comme chez elle depuis longtemps. Rien ne la dérange, elle pouvait lui reprocher le manque de nettoyage dans cette appartement mais dire cela à un homme, c'est comme parler à un mur.  
Adam veut lui poser une question mais se retient finalement, il empoche son bol pour croquer dans ses délicieuses céréales devant les informations de ce matin. Il demandera plus tard pourquoi a-t-elle eu cette envie si soudaine de venir chez lui, Malik qui se lève tôt pour une très bonne raison. Adam pouvait tout simplement la refusé d'entrer dans son nid mais ce ne serait pas polie de sa part mais il n'aime pas du tout cette situation en ce moment. Il ne sait pas sur quel idée Malik est venue.

Un visage familier se montre dans l'écran plasma. L'homme en question tient un micro dans ses mains et règle son oreillette. La personne interviewé en direct n'est autre que le patron de la boite, une banderole vers le bas de l'écran affiche : David Sarif, PDG de Sarif Industries.  
En voyant la même chose que Adam, Malik s'assit à côté de Adam pour écouter l'interview qui va débuter, elle attrape la télécommande pour monter le volume.

« - Adam...tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup ? » Dit-elle d'une voix presque sensuelle.

Adam la regarde avec un sourcil levé, ces yeux bruns ressemblent à ceux d'un petit chien battu qui n'a pas mangé. Il lâche un soupir concerné en comprenant le but de cette comédie. Il a assez mangé de céréales de toute façon...

« - Sers-toi...le bol est trop rempli pour moi.

- Merci ! »

Ne perdant pas une miette, Adam la regarde se régaler de ces céréales. Il pouvait se servir un autre bol pour lui mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps pour qu'il mange sans se presser. Même en lui offrant sa nourriture favorite, Malik n'a rien dit concernant sa visite. Il devra attendre encore pour avoir la réponse de sa part, il a toute la journée.

À la télévision, les présentations ont déjà été faites et les questions défilent une par une. Tout ce qui est lié à son patron ou de l'entreprise où il travaille, Adam était curieux d'en apprendre plus.

_« Depuis l'accident à Panchaea, la société Lucif a publié votre économie en chute mais qui se stabilise ensuite en juin, nous savons tous que normalement votre chiffre d'affaire est dans une croissance sans précédent. Comment voyez-vous ces résultats ? »_

« C'est exacte, les chiffres ont baissé lorsque notre chef de sécurité ait décidé par votre biais de divulguer la vérité aux yeux du monde. Ce n'est en aucun cas, un désastre. Depuis quelques semaines, nous arrivons à entretenir une courbe qui progresse dans la bonne voie. J'aimerai même dire merci à nos chercheurs scientifiques qui nous ont permis de trouver un moyen de limiter l'injection de neuropozyne dans le corps. »

_« À ce propos, avez-vous un commentaire à rajouter sur le choix qu'à fait Monsieur Jensen, votre chef de sécurité, n'avez-vous pas pensé une seule fois du mal ou alors un quelconque reproche envers lui ? »_

« En aucun cas, j'ai pensé du mal de mon employé et ami Adam Jensen. Il a fait son choix et j'accepte de tout cœur sans faire des reproches en quoi que ce soit. Si j'avais eu ces propos malsaines, il ne saurait plus dans mes services à ce jour. Je n'ai jamais été contre la vérité, et je n'ai rien à redire sur ce sujet là, tout a été révélé. »

Adam Jensen reprend la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision. Il lance ensuite dans un élan l'objet sur table. Presque à bout de nerf, il se dirige vers l'entrée de l'appartement pour entrer son code secret et ainsi ouvrir son coffre-fort derrière la télévision. Malik le regarde faire en suivant chacun de ces mouvements. Ces yeux clignes plusieurs fois d'incompréhension.

« - Bah...Quoi ? Bafouille-t-elle en mangeant. L'interview n'est pas encore terminée !

- Moi aussi, _j'accepte de tout cœur sans faire des reproches en quoi que ce soit_, répète-t-il d'un ton ironique en revenant. David ment comme il respire ! »

La télévision se lève machinalement pour laisser entrevoir un carré contenant des armes, munitions, de la neuropozyne et des affaires personnels importantes. Adam sort des munitions et une arme à feu qu'il range au niveau de sa hanche dans l'étui. Il sait très bien que David avait autre chose à dire derrière ces mots, il joue le parfait ami et patron devant les caméras mais au fond de lui, il regrette amèrement le choix d'Adam.

« - Dit pas ça... ! Il a sûrement une raison, je sais que tu le connais mieux que moi mais...

- Ce n'est pas de cette raison dont je veux parler ! Coupe-t-il en prenant son manteau noir posé sur un fauteuil. Est-ce que tu sais qu'il m'a demandé de mentir à Panchaea pour garder son bénéfice ?! »

Malik reste abasourdie ne sachant plus les mots utilisés pour lui parler calmement. En revanche, elle part vers la cuisine pour poser le bol dans le levier, le propriétaire des lieux la rejoint au seuil de la porte d'entrée prêt à partir. En la voyant revenir sans lui jeter un regard, il se sent fautif de ses actes.

« - Malik, tu sais, je ne voulais pas...

- Je sais Adam, je te comprends, termine-t-elle. Tu as subis plus de chose que moi j'ai subis, je peux comprendre que tu réagisses comme ça. Je veux juste que tu te dises que c'est du passé, qu'il faut aller de l'avant...OK ? »

Adam lui ouvre la porte, Malik passe en première. Ces lunettes installées prés de ces yeux s'enclenchent, sa vision devient plus foncée.

« - Tu peux compter sur moi, Malik. »

Malik affiche un nouveau visage radieux accompagné d'un petit sourire discret au coin. Ils marchent vers le couloir gauche pour prendre l'escalier. Lorsque la porte se referme automatiquement derrière eux, on entend une voix de robot dire : _« Alarme activée »  
_Au milieu de l'escalier, Malik bloque le chemin d'Adam. Adam s'arrête et la regarde sans rien dire un moment. Les mains de Malik se regroupent pour montrer sa timidité.

« - Je pense que tu te demandes pourquoi je suis venue plus tôt aujourd'hui ? Eh bien...je voulais un peu te prendre par surprise au cas où tu essayerais de cacher quelque chose. Et quand j'ai regardé un peu partout, je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais donc...je vais te poser cette question qui m'est très importante donc n'évite pas le sujet ! Je voulais savoir si tu es encore dans une grosse dépression ? »

Adam ne rajoute rien, il continue de monter les marche. Malik le regarde prendre de la distance, elle décide de ne pas continuer la route si son ami ne lui répond pas ici et maintenant. Son ami n'est pas d'humeur à répondre à ce genre de question, il trouvait cela absurde mais cette fois, il est obligé de trouver une réponse dont elle pourrait accepter sans chercher à y expliquer d'avantage.

« - Je vais bien Faridah, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. C'est à cause des mégots de cigarette et des bouteilles de whisky vides, n'est-ce pas ? (Elle l'affirme de la tête) J'ai juste des mauvaises habitudes quand...je suis de mauvaise humeur.

- De mauvaise humeur ? Répète-t-elle dans un ton ironique. Je pense plus à...désolé d'en reparler mais tu veux noyer ta rupture avec Megan, la disparition de ton chien et j'en passe encore des problèmes...ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moyen et tu le sais. Je m'inquiète pour toi Adam, sérieusement. Je ne veux que ton bien, alors tu devrais sortir entre amis, discuter autour d'un verre. Je suis tout le temps disponible si c'est pour toi, et je suis sûre que Francis serait d'accord. »

Adam évite de s'étouffer en entendant le nom de son collègue de travail. Il ne s'attendait pas à cet révélation, malgré qu'ils se chipotent dans son lieu de travail il n'est pas pour autant sûre que Pritchard serait du même avis qu'elle. Ils ne se détestent pas effectivement mais Adam ne se voit pas l'inviter pour boire un verre pour parler de ses problèmes, et cela le fait sourire.

Malik attend toujours la réponse d'Adam, finalement celui-ci redescend de quelques marches pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il se rapproche si soudainement, c'est étrange pour elle.

Sur le coup, il lui bise la joue avant de reprendre sa marche, il ouvre la porte en attendant qu'elle réagisse. Malik devient rose pour ensuite virer dans un rouge tomate, ses joues sont brûlantes d'embarras. Elle bégaye des mots en marchant d'un pas plus rapide vers la sortie pour rejoindre son avion, Adam hésite à la remercier pour son aide mais il ne pense pas que Malik est disposée à comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'il dira. Ce n'était qu'une simple bise, Adam ne comprend pas pourquoi son amie s'est mise dans une tel situation, c'est un homme après tout.

« - Bonjour monsieur Jensen, monsieur Sarif souhaiterait vous parler dés que vous en aurez l'occasion dans son bureau.

- Entendu, et vous êtes ? »

La jeune femme aux pommettes tachées par la rousseur s'incline pour se présenter. Ses cheveux roux bouclés glissent sur ses épaules, elle porte une chemise blanche entrouverte de deux boutons et d'une petit jupe noire qui met en valeur ses longues jambes.

« - Je m'appelle Christie, je suis la nouvelle secrétaire à l'entrée du l'établissement. Je m'occuperais de la paperasse administratif à l'accueil le temps que Cindy revienne de son congé de maternité.

- Je comprends à présent, finit-il. Ravie de faire ta connaissance Christie, tu peux m'appeler Adam.

- Avec plaisir, (elle se tourne vers Malik) Mademoiselle Malik, votre test commence dans dix minutes, pouvez-vous me suivre je vous pris ?

- Ah, oui le test de perception ! Je vais devoir filer, Adam on se recontacte ! »

Malik s'empresse de le saluer de la main, elle suit la secrétaire jusqu'à un autre couloir. Adam se retrouve à nouveau seul. La cafétéria se trouve à sa gauche, les deux écrans plasmas sont allumés sur la chaîne des informations, certains employés prennent leurs cafés tandis que d'autres ne font que discuter pendant le temps de pause.  
Adam jonche le couloir pour ressortir au centre de l'étage, il regarde en bas vers l'accueil. Des personnes qui passent à côté de lui le saluent de la main, lui adresse un sourire ou lui dise bonjours. Avant il n'était qu'un simple chef de sécurité mais depuis cet événement, les travailleurs qui n'ont jamais eu de problèmes connaissent parfaitement son visage et le nom de cet homme. Il sait créer une popularité mais aussi un respect de tout le monde.

Dans le hall de l'entrée, il n'y a pratiquement personne. Seul la présence des employés donnés un air de chaleur dans l'immeuble, il faisait froid dehors alors chaque personne porte des pulls colle roulé. Le froid réunit les gens comme on dit. Adam se rappelle des policiers qui gardaient l'entrée pendant les émeutes sanglantes en regardant les portes, le danger n'est plus d'actualité.  
Après avoir vaguement regardé dans le vide, il reprend son chemin en empruntant l'ascenseur. Les agents de sécurités postés aux alentours inclinent la tête en signe de salut lorsqu'il rentre dans l'ascenseur. Adam se dit qu'il va passer d'abord dans son cabinet pour déposer ses affaires et jeter un coup d'œil dans les rapports fait et ensuite, il ira voir son patron. Rien ne presse de toute façon.

Arrivé devant son cabinet, Adam compose son code secret. La porte s'ouvre dans un déclic quand le bon mot de passe est rentré, il rentre à l'intérieur en formant calmement la porte. L'homme augmenté soupire de soulagement en voyant que la pièce n'a pas changé depuis l'autre fois. Plus personne posé à côté de sa porte pour lui demander une requête, il est tranquille. Enfin.

Il pose son gros manteau chaud sur le canapé, il se souvient qu'une fois son chien est venu. Il l'avait ramené une journée au travail, Kubrick était en quelque sorte son meilleur ami. Il représentait aussi sa relation avec Megan Reed, dommage qu'il soit parti si tragiquement. Adam n'a pas pu être présent pour le garder, et Diane, une collègue, n'a pas eu d'autre moyen que de l'euthanasier car elle n'avait pas la possibilité de s'en occuper. Il repose en paix, et dans un meilleur monde.  
Adam n'est pas le genre d'homme qui crie sur les toits sa réputation, il n'était pas comme David. Ses amis peuvent être comptés sur les doigts de la main, et Adam est un mystère pour chaque personne.

Après avoir lu des rapports sur son bureau, il se connecte sur son ordinateur pour voir sa boite de réception. Il y trouve 9 nouveaux messages, 5 répertoriés dans les courriers indésirables et 10 dans les nouveaux messages. Et encore de la lecture à faire...

Les messages dans le courriers indésirables sont parfois des publicités ainsi que des messages de contact en dehors du travail, ça ne doit pas être important. Il lira plus tard.

La moitié des messages dans la boite de réception sont des rapports des agents de sécurité, les autres sont de nouvelles requêtes :

_Help ! Mes dossiers ont été volé !_

_Il y a un intrus prés des labos, j'en suis certain..._

_Au sujet d'une meilleure sécurité au niveau de la salle 311._

À l'instant, il a pensé être libre des nouvelles enquêtes mais il avait tort. Un autre message en dehors de ceci attire son regard : « _Renouvellement des mots de passe pour ce mois-ci !_ » de la part de Francis Pritchard. Ce rat d'informatique est toujours au rendez-vous quand il s'agit des mots de passe et de la sécurité des biens du personnel.  
Il termine de lire sagement les appels à l'aide avant de mettre en veille son ordinateur. Ce ne sont que des problèmes mineurs, il aura largement le temps de terminer dans la semaine à venir. Adam regarde son horloge, l'heure tourne et Adam est resté longtemps devant son ordinateur. David Sarif n'est pas un homme connu pour sa patience, il est grand temps qu'il aille le voir.

Comme la température atteint les vingt degré, Adam se dirige vers l'ascenseur sans sa veste. Les bras croisés, il attend l'arrivé de la cage. Le petit écran indique le troisième étage, une flèche pointée vers le bas annonce que l'ascenseur arrive dans quelques instants.  
Au même moment, la porte d'une salle à proximité s'ouvre. Francis Pritchard fait son apparition en sortant de la salle. Les cheveux ramenés dans une queue de cheval, Adam appelé cela une queue de rat mais il ne lui dira jamais. Même quand les temps commencent à refroidir, il porte une veste cuivré orange et noir et dessous, un pull blanc. Alors que tout le monde a changé son style vestimentaire, Francis est le seul à avoir choisi de garder la même identité du bon vieux geek de la société.

Dans ses bras, l'homme tapote dans un clavier tactile. L'écran invisible laisse entrevoir des diagrammes en rapport avec le chiffre d'affaire sûrement. Adam fait semblant de regarder ailleurs alors que son collège s'arrête à côté de lui attendant aussi son tour l'ascenseur.

« - Pritchard.

- Jensen. »

La meilleure salutation qu'il n'a jamais fait avec aucune autre personne. Ils ont une façon de se dire bonjour, sans un regard.

Le silence retombe mais le bruit de l'ascenseur réveille l'ambiance. Adam rentre en premier à l'intérieur, lorsqu'il se retourne pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage il est surpris de voir que Francis ne rentre pas. L'homme continue de regarder sa boite mails. Adam se presse de lui dire un mot quand celui-ci prend la parole avant :

« - Je viens attendre le prochain.

- Vous avez peur de moi Pritchard ? » Soupçonne Adam sur une pointe de sarcasme.

Pritchard soupire d'ennuis, il range son appareil sous sa main pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Adam relâche le bouton pour retenir l'ascenseur, il appuie sur le bouton 3 pour monter. Les portes se referment lentement.

« - Je voulais vous éviter mon apparence éclatante mais je vois que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de me voir Adam, continue-t-il sur le même ton.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr... Alors comme ça, vous allez aussi voir Sarif ? »

La porte s'ouvre sur une mélodie pour montrer qu'ils sont arrivés à l'étage. Pritchard sort le premier, suivit de Jensen derrière.

« - Il m'a contacté pour parler d'une affaire sérieuse. »

Étrange. Adam ne s'attendait pas que Pritchard soit aussi convoqué pour "une affaire importante".

« - Plus on est fou, plus on rit..., murmure Adam.

- Oh! Bonjour Mr. Jensen et Mr. Pritchard, Mr. Sarif vous attend dans son bureau. Rentrez en silence, il est dans une conférence audio à l'écran. »

Adam et Pritchard se regardent en même temps, leurs visages sont crispés d'incompréhension. Eux deux ?! Ils ont sûrement mal entendu...

« - Oui, vous deux, répète-t-elle. Ne prenez pas un air inquiet, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. »

Encore très étrange. Pritchard s'empresse de demander des comptes à son patron. Il toque en premier puis ouvre la porte sans la tenir à Adam qui se la prend en plein visage, enfin presque. L'incompréhension surpasse les gestes de Pritchard, il se retient de questionner Sarif à la dernière seconde.  
En montrant son doigt, Sarif fait taire tout les bruits dans son bureau. Le dos tourné, le patron a mis de côté son gilet de barman pour un gilet en laine avec les même formes géométriques. Il a les cheveux rasés et sa voix enveloppe toute la salle, Adam rejoint Pritchard prés du bureau en restant debout.  
Sur l'écran, on voit un émetteur de voix qui baisse ou augmente selon la tonalité ainsi qu'une image grise avec en dessous en nom : Mr. Delalove Jean.

« - Oui bien sûr, nous avons reçu votre cadeau, dit-il en s'adressant à l'écran. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser nous en parlerons à notre prochain rendez-vous. Je vous recontacterai plus tard pour confirmer nos arrangement. »

Sarif coupe net la conversation en appuyant sur une touche de clavier. Il se retourne et son visage fait face aux deux autres, il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Son visage reste le même, il n'a aucune trace de vieillesse, peut-être à cause des améliorations qu'il s'est poser il n'y a pas longtemps. Sarif montre la chaise à Jensen mais celui-ci refuse de s'asseoir. Rester debout a toujours été une ses habitudes. Pritchard quant à lui préfère rester assis pour garder son calme.

« - Merci d'être venu aussi vite que vous pouvez. Je vais d'abord m'adresser à vous, Jensen. N'avez-vous jamais eu par hasard dans votre messagerie des messages qui vous invite à une interview de la part de Pico Tv ? »

Adam reste encore dans le silence pour réfléchir à cette question, il n'a pas trouvé des messages chez lui dans son ordinateur, ni dans sa boite mail en général ça doit sûrement être les messages indésirables qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps d'ouvrir.

« - Je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de les lire mais si j'avais su qu'elles étaient de Pico Tv...mais dîtes-moi où est le problème ?

- Alors elle disait vrai, elle vous a envoyé de nombreux messages depuis des jours déjà et vous n'avez pas encore eu le temps de lui répondre. Ah, Jensen ! Eliza veut vous interviewer sur votre version des événements et de ce que vous êtes devenu depuis.

- Vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas parler aux médias.

- Oui, je sais Jensen. Mais vous m'aviez dit que vous la connaissez sous une autre forme de relation, vous l'avez aidé dans des moments difficiles. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'y aura aucun soucis avec elle. Votre version des faits peut donner une idée meilleure sur Sarif Industries. »

Adam s'assit finalement sur la chaise comme demandé, il est médusé par ce qu'il vient d'attendre. Il ne doit pas de nouveau s'énerver comme ce matin, rester calme devant son patron mais une simple phrase peut montrer toute les intentions cachées :

« - Je pense que vous voulez juste augmenter la réputation de la société...

- Oui mais...non ! Voyons Adam, voyez les choses d'un autre oeil. Vous êtes comme un héros pour cette population, utilisez-la d'une bonne conscience. Les gens ont peur mais ils veulent nous faire confiance, ne pas avoir d'augmentation dans toute sa vie n'est plus chose facile. Redonnez-leurs la confiance et l'avenir que vous voyez, je ne vous interdit pas de dire que de bonnes choses. Vous avez le droit de donner votre propre avis ainsi que d'en dire plus sur les erreurs mais...je vous incite à manier les mots pour montrer que l'entreprise veut aussi l'amélioration de l'idéalisme. C'est ça que nous voulons : rendre la vie de chaque Homme meilleure ! »

Les discours de David Sarif ont toujours été convainquant et personne ne dira le contraire. Il a dans ses mots, quelque chose qui vous enveloppez complè la tentation, vous voudrez dire oui sans y avoir penser une seule seconde. David Sarif est un homme dangereux, il n'était pas un homme de tout les jours que vous pouvez abattre. Il a d'autres files dans ses cordes. Ces énnemis vous diront que ceci est un de ses points forts.

Adam reste un moment à contempler le vide sur la table. Redonner la confiance perdue ? La population a peur des augmentations, des personnes ont été obligé de s'en faire poser tandis que les restants se demandent si leurs propres augmentations deviendront les armes qui les tueront. Les Hommes veulent croire en une chose, ils veulent avoir confiance en quelqu'un et David Sarif a les moyens. Un beau parleur mais est-il différent des autres hommes dans ce jeu par rapport aux autres hommes politiques ? Une question qui restera encore dans le trouble, et Adam n'est pas sûre de trouver la réponse par lui-même. Ce n'est qu'une simple interview après tout, Adam ne voit pas en quoi il pourrait dire non à son patron. Il est endetté par ses augmentations même si Sarif lui a dit le contraire, peut-être aura t-il le coeur léger en discutant avec cette journaliste. Laisser la chance à Sarif de remonter, oh oui cet homme le veut. Alors, la réponse d'Adam est-elle déjà connu ? A-il vraiment le choix ?

« - Si j'accepte, commence t-il doucement. À quoi devrais-je m'attendre ? »

Sarif tape d'un coup de ses deux mains sur la table, il veut crier de joie mais il le cache sur le moment pour ne pas exagérer et faire revenir Adam sur sa parole. Il sait très bien que Adam allait dire oui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'attente lui était trop longue.

« - Nous y voilà ! Eliza vous posera des questions dont elle a gardé silence là-dessus, sûrement une dizaine. Tout se passera dans le restaurant "L'étoile bleue" ce soir, l'heure a été fixé à 19h précisément. »

Adam se sent comme un agneau qu'on vient d'envoyer à l'abattoir, on lui a tout prévu sans lui en parler avant. Ce soir ? C'était tôt, même trop tôt pour lui. Le temps que l'information lui remonte au cerveau, il agite la tête pour dire qu'il est d'accord avec cela. Eliza n'a pas de corps approprement parlé, Sarif ne l'a jamais rencontré si il a prévu qu'ils se rencontrent dans un restaurant, Adam se demande bien comment cette femme allait venir.

Pritchard regarde la scène sans y rajouter un commentaire, il se pose plusieurs questions dans sa tête. Aurait-il dit oui aussi ? Pourquoi on ne lui demandait pas son avis ? Comment Adam est devenu populaire du jour au lendemain ?

« - Avant cela, continue t-il. Pritchard vous emmenera devant un tailleur haute couture. Vous n'êtes pas disposé à avoir une tenue de soiré que ce soit maintenant ou chez vous. Prenez n'importe lequelle du moment qu'il vous ira à ravie, c'est la maison qui s'occupera des frais. Ça vaut aussi pour vous Pritchard, achetez-vous de nouveaux vêtements et montrez plus votre personnalité

- Quoi ?! Je...Non ! Jamais de la vie ! » Bégaille-t-il.

Adam ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire au coin, le patron a enfin compris que Pritchard n'a aucun style vestimentaire. La scène est à en rire avec le simple fait de regarder le visage de Pritchard proche du vertige. Au moins, Adam n'est pas seul à avoir un besoin de changement malgré qu'il aurait aimé partir habiller ainsi.

Pour entendre raison, Pritchard est prêt à remettre son emploi sur le feu ou alors d'utiliser les poings mais si ce moment tourne à la violence, Adam aurait d'abord attendu que Pritchard tape un coup avant de l'attraper pour qu'il arrête.  
Au même moment, le bruit mélodieux de l'ascenseur coupe le dialogue entre Pritchard et Sarif. Une jeune femme apparaît, sa silhouette représente parfaitement le féminisme. Elle porte une robe blanche aux motifs de fleurs, les motifs recouvrent le bas de la robe. Tout cela est remonté d'un col noir qui met en avant le roux de ses cheveux dans un chignon démêllée. Adam a le coeur qui bat lorsqu'il voit avec ces yeux de lynx de loin les boucles d'oreilles qu'il lui avait offert lors de son anniversaire. Une paire en forme de goutelette d'eau.  
C'était le temps où ils étaient complices entre eux. Un gâteau aux fraises en tête à tête suffisait pour les rendre heureux. Ce temps est résolu, les boucles d'oreille ne doivent plus rien lui dire à présent pense Adam.  
Au premier abord, elle remarque Jensen et ensuite les deux autres. Gênée par le regard que lui porte son ancien amant, elle détourne rapidement le regard pour regarder ailleurs. Elle serre les dossiers entre ses bras.

« - Excusez moi de vous dérangez, je repasserai plus tard...

- Megan venez, je pensais à vous exactement. Votre présence ne nous gène absolument pas, ne vous excusez pas. »

Megan avance timidement vers eux, elle n'est pas du genre à se sentir petite mais c'est la présence d'Adam qui la tracasse. Depuis les événements et surtout depuis les révélations qu'elle lui a faite, elle a toujours essayé de le prendre à part pour lui en parler sérieusement. Celui-ci évite d'être seul avec elle dans la pièce. En mettant un terme à leur relation, Adam n'a plus rien à rajouter. Megan a tant de choses à lui expliquer.

« - Bonjour Adam.

-Bonjour Megan. »

Leurs salutations ne sont pas si catastrophiques mais quand Adam parle à Pritchard il ressent le sarcasme dans ses mots mais pour Megan, elle ne laisse rien apparaître.  
Elle dépose les dossiers sur la table avant de faire un pas en arrière avec les mains fermes entre-elles. Elle a déjà salué son patron ainsi que son autre collègue, Adam était le dernier à se cacher.  
Sarif attrape sa balle de baseball et commence à jongler avec sa main augmentée.

« - Megan, reprend Sarif. Vous allez les accompagner pour ce shopping, il leur faut un point de vue féminin. »

C'est au tour de Megan de ressentir de l'embarras et de la surprise. Elle ressent même un peu de joie, son cœur commence à s'emballer. La chance pense t-elle, Pritchard se fera petit le temps lorsqu'elle discutera avec lui. Elle en avait envie, et elle ne peut plus retenir ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

« - David, Megan n'a pas le temps pour-...

- Non ! S'écrie t-elle coupant la phrase d'Adam. Je suis d'accord, cette sortie me fera du plus grand bien. Allons-y maintenant, je n'ai rien à faire ! »

Elle emboîte le pas en sortant d'une marche rapide du bureau, direction l'aerogare. Megan a vu qu'Adam a voulu s'interpeller c'est pour cela qu'elle est partie en vitesse comme ça, il n'aura pas de chance pour protester sa présence.

Le groupe est parti dans un avion piloté par un employé de l'équipe. Malik n'a pas pu les emmener à cause de son test qui dure plusieurs heures déjà. Elle se serait bien amusée de l'ambiance tendu qu'il y aurait eu entre eux, de temps en temps elle rajouterait peut-être des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère.

À trois, ils ont passés du temps dans plusieurs boutiques pour trouver des vêtements qui pourraient leurs convenir. Pritchard n'a pas lâché l'idée d'être obligé d'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, il se sent très bien avec ses beaux habits, il a donc fait la tête tout au long.  
Il est vers 17 heures de l'après-midi, et les nombreuses petites boutiques commencent à fermer chacune à leur tour. Ils arrivent maintenant dans la rue "Histoire Des Beaux Arts", une rue marqué du style français pendant les années 60. Des pavés et de belles maisons fleuries remplacent les maisons et les routes marquées par la technologie que les habitants utilisent constamment. À sa droite, une ancienne petite boutique se dresse. Captant son attention, Megan décide alors de se diriger vers celle-ci en prenant les deux hommes au passage pour les emmener à l'intérieur.  
En rentrant, elle fut surprise par le style de décoration, semblable au style de la rue où elle était il y a environ 2 minutes. Des mannequins en bois de différentes couleurs de peau qui portent des costumes aux milles couleurs, des chaussures allongées sur de multiples tailles comme des dizaines de cravates classées dans un même ordre précis de couleurs. Un tailleur pour les hommes amoureux du vieux temps, c'est l'endroit idéal pour trouver le diamant dans ces perles.  
Une petite cloche jaune sonne au moment où elle franchit la porte, signalisant la présence de nouveaux clients au tailleur. Le tailleur, marqué par l'âge se lève, et va accueillir ses nouveaux clients. Du style similaire à sa boutique, il porte de belles bretelles en cuire reliées à son pantalon brun et accompagnés d'une chemise en rayures noires. Ses chaussures, de la même couleurs sont semblables à celles proposées sur l'étagère. Traversant son petit commerce, il se rapproche alors de Megan encore debout à admirer la magnifique boutique tandis que les hommes se jettent sur les fauteuils sombres et moelleux pour faire une petite pause.

« - Bonjour Madame vous souhaitez un costume en particulier pour ces messieurs ?

- Bonjour. Oui, un costume plutôt sobre qui peut le rendre élégant, c'est pour une interview mais je voudrais mettre en avant l'homme élégant qu'il est.

- Lequel de ces hommes dois-je prendre la mesure ?

- Celui-ci, à votre droite.

- Bien, je vous pris de me suivre monsieur. Montez sur l'estrade s'il-vous-plaît. »

Élégant, Adam se sent un peu gêné par ce compliment. Il monte sur l'estrade sans dire un mot, Megan s'assit sur la place d'Adam, elle le regarde enlever son manteau pour que le vieil homme prend ses mesures. Elle remarque Pritchard qui a l'œil qui tourne autour des chaussures.

« - Francis, essayez-en une paire si une vous attire.

- Je ne fais que regarder, rien ne me plaît.

- J'ai vu comment vous les regardiez, achetez au moins une chose. Faites vous plaisir, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a le droit d'acheter avec la carte de crédit de David.

- Alors Pritchard, ton côté avare refait surface ? Se moque Adam.

- Adam, je t'en pris...(elle souffle) Monsieur, est-ce que vous avez une cabine d'essayage ?

- Oui Madame, au fond à droite. »

Megan s'enfuit au fond de la boutique avec dans les mains un sac d'achat "Greygrow", une boutique où Megan a pu se faire plaisir en suivant ses instincts féminins.

Après avoir choisi un costume qui l'attire et pris les mesures, Adam suit le vieil homme dans son atelier pour les retouche. Ils ont pris du temps sur ce choix et le propriétaire s'est inspiré de ses autres costumes dans la boutique pour rajouter des touches plus à son goût.  
Pritchard a finalement laissé part de son envie d'essayer une paire de chaussure et des cravates, peut-être va-t-il en acheter aussi...

« - Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'homme augmenté qui rentre dans mon magasin vous savez, c'est fascinant de voir le métal sur un corps humain. Je n'en ai vu que très peu augmenté dans le même métal ainsi que pour la moitié de son corps, dit le vieil homme en cousant les dernières imperfections.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé cela, un accident qui a pu me coûter la vie mais c'est ce que j'ai en ce moment qui me garde encore à cette même vie.

- Ne soyez pas dure avec vous-même, il y a des gens qui aimeraient être à votre position pour profiter encore de la vie. Voilà essayez votre costume !

- C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois... »,murmure Adam à lui-même en prenant le costume.

Lorsque Adam termine de s'habiller avec son costume composé d'une chemise blanche, veste noir aux reflets gris et d'un pantalon noir, Megan vient le voir habillée d'une tunique blanche tel des vagues qui tombent sur son corps. Elle a dans ses mains une cravate noire et un nœud de papillon de la même couleur. Quant elle voit Adam, elle reste elle aussi dans le silence mais ses joues se mettent à chauffer.

Le vieil homme sourit face à cette situation, on dirait des tourtereaux qui ne trouvent pas leurs mots.

« - J-Je...C-c-comment me trouves-tu Adam ? Euh ! Je veux dire...cravate ou papillon ?

- Tu es ravissante Megan, comme le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré. Je veux bien la cravate. »

Adam range automatiquement ses lunettes pour mieux voir la femme dont il a aimé, son cœur se met à battre comme jamais. Il a encore des sentiments pour elle mais il ne s'est plus trop quoi penser, il est perdu et surtout, il ne veut pas revivre ces mensonges.

Megan s'avance vers lui pour lui mettre la cravate, elle est encore plus distraite en voyant les yeux d'Adam qui la fixent. Elle sent la chaleur monter en elle pendant qu'elle le lui ajuste, elle comprend parfaitement ses sentiments envers lui.

- Je t'aime, Adam, dit-elle en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. Pardonne-moi. Tu sais que je t'ai toujours aimé, ne pouvons-nous pas redevenir un couple comme avant ?

Le vieil homme les a laissé en tête à tête, il va vers l'avant du magasin pour revoir l'autre homme.  
Megan lui caresse la joue, elle voulait l'embrasser de tout son cœur mais elle se retient peur d'empirer cette situation. Adam sent la main douce de Megan glisser sur sa joue, elle est si chaleureuse et réconfortante.

« - Tu as toujours été le même pour moi. Pourquoi ? Lui demande t-elle.

- Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps Megan, je sais que c'est dure pour toi. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser de côté. Je me sens...minable pour ça. Notre histoire fait partie du passé, je ne peux pas Megan, tu le sais très bien au fond de toi. Je suis désolé. »

Megan enlève sa main de son visage, ses yeux garde toujours l'étincelle lorsqu'elle l'a vu pour la première fois, c'est l'homme de sa vie. Pourquoi subir une relation si compliquée ?

« - Je t'attendrais Adam, le temps qu'il faudra. Je sais qu'un jour...peut-être. En tout cas, promets de ne plus m'éviter.

- Je te le promets. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :) ! J'espère que le début vous a donné envie de savoir la suite ! Normalement je voulais le faire dans un seul et unique chapitre mais ça a prit beaucoup...beaucoup plus de place donc l'histoire va se composer sur deux chapitres (j'espère que ce n'est pas trop long pour vous !)

= Je remercie Leanord pour m'avoir aidé pour une description ! ^^

= Les personnages de Deus ex ne m'appartiennent pas !

Commentaire de l'auteur : Je suis satisfaite du résultat (:, c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire à la troisième personne ( et aussi la première fois sur Deus ex !) En tout cas, je troue le point de vue plus intéressant et on a une vision globale de l'environnement. Je m'excuse d'avance si il reste des fautes (et non je n'arrive pas à toute les voir...)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : Rendez-vous, nous y voilà !**

La nuit fait son entrée, le soleil a disparu pour de bon. Les nuages grignotent le ciel et les étoiles ne sont pas visible ce soir.  
Adam est assis à l'arrière d'une limousine noire, le chauffeur l'emmène vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Encore des kilomètres à faire pour arriver à l'heure convenue. En pleine vitesse, les lumières provenant des lampadaires fuient les vitres. La population est peu présente, seul les gens de la nuit continuent de vivre dans ce noir. Adam regarde l'extérieur sans trop prêter attention, sa tête est plutôt en train de se préparer à répondre aux questions.  
Le véhicule s'arrête à un feu rouge. À sa fenêtre, il peut voir une allée sombre plutôt sale. Au fond, sous une lumière jaune clignotante, il aperçoit une jeune femme portant une robe rose plutôt légère pour cette nuit, elle a des jambes bleutées et modifiées par les augmentations. Elle fume une cigarette pour perdre du temps avant le prochain client. Les cheveux dorés poussés l'arrière, elle met en avant son visage à peine maquillé. Elle est belle, sa beauté peut lui mériter une meilleure condition de vie. Avait-elle eu vraiment le choix de se poser ses implantations ? C'est encore une de ses questions sans réponse. L'autre monde cache des idées sombres et les policiers ne sont rien, ils ne peuvent rien faire.

Au feu vert, la limousine reprend sa course. Adam sait à présent les mots qu'il va prononcer. Sur son travail, il expliquera que rien n'a changé et que Sarif est le même homme depuis ses débuts. Il pourra entre temps approfondir certains points sur ce qu'il fait aussi. Pour sa vie personnelle, il dira qu'il n'a pas eu de problème, que sa vie banale qu'il aimait tant est revenue. Pour son image envers la population, il affirmera qu'il est vue comme un héros depuis les événements sans trop exagérer et qu'il a fait son boulot sans plus.

« - Monsieur Jensen, vous êtes arrivé, dit le chauffeur en tournant sa tête. La note de la course sera comptée dans celui de Sarif Industries comme prévu, vous n'avez rien à payer. »

Adam regarde à sa droite, le restaurant est bien là. "L'étoile bleue"est écrie tel une signature dans un stylo bleu clair. Adam cherche dans sa poche et ressort une carte de crédit, il en donne 20 pour ce gentil chauffeur comme pourboire. Par la suite, Adam ressort de la voiture dés que le voiturier du restaurant ouvre la porte. Le chauffeur salue une dernière fois avant de filer pour continuer son service. Il reviendra chercher Adam plus tard dans la soirée.  
Le restaurant se situe sur plusieurs étages, on peut voir une terrasse qui donne une vue sur la rue. Quelques tables sont remplies par des personnes habillées chaudement et qui veulent sûrement profiter de la vue même quand il fait froid. À l'intérieur, les lumières sont chaudes, des riches sont déjà en train de manger, ils parlent haut et fort en gardant une certaine politesse. Il est rare de trouver Adam dans ce genre d'endroit, son salaire d'homme de sécurité ne lui suffit pas pour manger dans ce restaurant. Merci encore à Eliza de l'avoir invité, il n'a pas pris la carte de crédit de Sarif avec lui. Megan est repartie avec la carte dans l'avion accompagnée de Pritchard, à la place elle lui laisse un parapluie en lui disant qu'il en aura besoin.

Deux employés du restaurant habillés d'un costard chic rouge pétillant de paillettes ouvrent en même temps les deux portes de l'entrée. Adam rentre à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer, même avec son manteau chaud, il n'est pas bon de rester longtemps à l'extérieur. À la réception, un homme plutôt dans la cinquantaine portant des lunettes au bout de ses yeux fait signe à Adam de se rapprocher. Il est habillé de la même manière que les deux autres. Des serveurs passent entre eux pour apporter les commandes et les plats chauds.

« - Bonsoir monsieur, avez-vous une réservation ou voulez-vous une table ?

- Bonsoir, une réservation au nom de Cassan. Je suis Mr. Jensen. »

L'homme fait glisser son stylo verticalement sur la feuille en cherchant le nom. Sa collègue à côté de lui, un âge plus jeune est au téléphone. Ses traits asiatiques sur son visage rappelle à Adam la chinoise qui lui a demandé de l'aide pour son amie avec qui, elle a perdu des nouvelles. Quel était son nom déjà ?...

« - Mademoiselle Cassan vous attend au dernier étage, prenez l'ascenseur au fond à droite je vous pris. »

L'homme suit le chemin indiqué, il prend l'ascenseur deux minutes plus tard. Dans la cage, il se remémore le discours qu'il a préparé à l'improviste. Il n'a pas à stresser, c'est une sorte de mission où il faut bien répondre aux questions tout simplement. Adam se demande bien comment il va retrouver Eliza, encore sur un hologramme ou va-t-il la retrouver sur un petit écran posé sur la table ? Il sourit face à cette idée, c'est bien possible.

Quand les portes s'ouvrent, le lieu prend place en face de lui. Un parquet en bois jonche le sol, un orchestre musical joue une musique classique, il y a des violons, un piano et une basse. À sa droite, une vue improbable sur toute la capitale. C'est beau et magnifique à voir grâce aux grandes vitres installées pour former un grand panorama. Le paysage se mélange dans le noir et le blanc des illuminations, ces points lumineux offrent un autre point de vue de la ville.

Malgré que la salle soit grande, les tables sont toutes vides à part une seule à proximité des vitres. Une jeune femme de dos est assise en attendant son invité. Tout son dos est à découvert, Adam se rapproche de cette table. Eliza a sûrement réservé la salle entière, deux serveurs attendent sur le côté avec une serviette sur un bras.

Adam recule sa chaise en faisant signe au serveur de ne pas prendre la peine de lui faire. En face de lui, c'est exactement Eliza qui se tient.  
En le voyant, ses yeux s'illuminent. Sa longue robe rouge fait ressortir les courbes de son corps et son long décolleté sa poitrine. Pour cette soirée, Eliza n'a pas la même coiffure que la dernière fois et comme celle au info, elle a lissé ses cheveux pour les rendre soyeux comme pour sa frange. Elle est simple et élégante à la fois.

Adam enlève son manteau pour montrer qu'il s'est fait beau pour l'occasion. Derrière son costume noir et son pantalon de même couleur sans trace, il porte une chemise blanche et une cravate. Les poches de sa veste ont des traits blancs sur le contour pour marquer leurs présences. Un style original pour un homme comme lui.  
Le serveur les salue en se baissant puis il pose les deux menus avant de se remettre à sa place. En le regardant, les yeux de tigresse d'Eliza accentués par du eye-liner et du fard à paupière d'un léger rouge rend tout de suite Adam quelque peu tendu ce qu'elle remarque rapidement en souriant.

« - Bonsoir, Adam. Ne soyez pas si tendu, enlevez vos lunettes, dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

- Bonsoir Eliza, (il enlève ses lunettes) il est rare de voir une femme attendre un homme pour un rendez-vous. »

Elle lâche un petit rire dans un souffle, ses doigts s'entremêlent entre eux.

« - Vous êtes pile à l'heure, je suis une femme qui aime être en avance. Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre, et je ne suis pas déçu. Vous êtes très beau Adam...

- Vous me flattez, vous êtes encore plus ravissante.

- Si vous le dîtes, (elle prend la carte pour regarder les plats) Dîtes-moi sincèrement, suis-je réelle à vos yeux ? »

Alors qu'il s'apprête à lire la carte, il lève les yeux pour la voir. Réelle ? Quel étrange question...

« - Eh bien...vous êtes la même femme que j'ai vu pour la première fois. »

Elle pose sa main sur le rebord de la table, la paume en avant. Son bracelet composé de fleurs et de trèfles métalliques se touchent et forment des sons mélodieux.

« - Prenez ma main et voyez par vous-même, lui explique t-elle. Suis-je réelle ainsi ? »

Adam n'ayant pas vraiment saisi la question pose sa main dans la sienne. Sa propre main ne la traverse pas et ce qui le surprend le plus est qu'il peut ressentir de la chaleur. Elle n'est pas virtuelle tel un fantôme à présent elle est...

« - Vivante, finit-elle. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de l'être-humain.

- Comment ?..., la questionne t-il.

- La science et la technologie, ce n'est pas un corps robotique. Moi-même, je ne comprends pas comment mais j'ai toujours rêvé que ce moment arrive. Peu de personnes connaissent ma vraie personnalité et maintenant, ma vieille forme fait partie du passé. »

Ses yeux prennent une autre brillance, la lueur de l'espérance et du bonheur. Adam doit être le premier à qui elle annonce cela, et elle est même ravie qu'il soit le premier à le savoir. Elle veut lui montrer qu'elle est une femme libre à présent.

« - Je suis heureux pour vous Eliza... Pour l'interview, reprend t-il sur un autre sujet. Vous allez me questionner sur les augmentations et tout ce qui tourne autour avant notre commande ou après ? »

Eliza serre la main d'Adam, celui-ci remarque mais ne l'enlève pas, il se laisse faire. Adam reste à contempler Eliza, plus précisément ses yeux. Au fond de lui, il voit toujours la femme au bord des larmes et cela est en quelque sorte son point faible.

« - Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour vous faire venir. Comme vous ne répondez jamais à mes messages, je suis passé par pour lui faire part que je veux en connaître plus mais mon but principal était de vous revoir. Vous m'avez manqué. »

Adam veut sortir une phrase pour répondre à ce changement de situation mais l'autre serveur vient à la table muni d'un bloc-note pour noter la commande. Adam enlève sa main de la sienne pour reprendre le menu. Eliza le remarque et montre un visage quelque peu déçu de son geste.  
Donc, le restaurant n'est pas un endroit pour l'interview, ce n'est qu'un simple rendez-vous, un tête à tête...

« - Avez-vous fait votre choix madame, monsieur ? Demande le jeune serveur brun en les regardant.

- Pour l'entrée, deux foies gras aux figues s'exprime Eliza en première. Pour le plat, je vais prendre un agneau aux thyms sur son lit de légumes entouré d'une sauce aux trois pauvres.

- Très bien et monsieur ?

- Euh et bien...Prenez-moi le plat du chef.

- Je note, souhaitez-vous boire un vin ou une boisson ? Je vous recommande le vin Petite Champfrell de 1997, son goût est raffiné et authentique.

- Une bouteille alors, merci, dit Adam en donnant les deux cartes.

- Voulez-vous un dessert après vos plat ?

- Lorsque nous aurons terminé de manger, apportez-nous votre meilleur dessert, termine Eliza sur un sourire chaleureux. »

Le serveur rougit, il bégaie sur son merci puis il repart rapidement. Adam a choisi son plat à la va-vite, il espère n'être pas déçu du résultat.

« - Vous connaissez déjà la carte ?

- Non, j'ai eu largement le temps de la lire dés que le serveur nous l'a présenté. Je ressemble à une humaine mais mon cerveau n'a pas changé pour autant », dit-elle sur une pointe d'humour.

Adam a oublié ce détail, il lui relance un petit sourire pour dire qu'elle a bien cette chance d'avoir cette compétence. Même si il a des augmentations sur son cerveau, il n'a pas la possibilité de voir avec une tel rapidité !

Pendant que la commande est emmenée en cuisine, Eliza et Adam prennent le temps de discuter calmement sur tout ce qu'il leur passe par la tête : les augmentations, les informations, leur travail mais aussi leur vie personnel. Eliza s'exprime à bras ouvert souriant sur quelque point qu'elle trouve intéressant, Adam parle comme à son habitude, droit en cachant les parts d'ombre qu'il préfère garder pour lui.

L'autre serveur qui ne s'est pas encore présenté vient d'un plateau rempli par leurs entrées, il dépose l'entrée à la femme ensuite à l'homme. L'autre serveur ouvre le vin pour le verser dans les verres, ils se retirent ensuite pour les laisser en tête à tête. L'ambiance est calme et chaleureuse, les musiciens ont changé leur registre pour du vieux jazz. La tour de Sarif Industrie plane dans la ville.  
Ils mangent leur entré dans un long silence, Adam prend un bout de pain pour l'accompagner à son foie gras. Eliza fait pareil pour goûter, c'est la première fois qu'elle peut manger de cette façon.

« - Sinon Adam, avez-vous une femme dans votre vie ? Demande t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Vous êtes intéressé ?

- Si c'est de vous, je serais toujours intéressé. »

Adam évite de s'étouffer avec son foie gras passé à l'envers, il boit une gorgée de vin pour faire passer. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Eliza est une femme qui cherche les terrains et parfois elle franchit des lignes, une femme fatale comme on dit.

« - Si vous voulez tant savoir, j'en avais une mais il y a eu quelques problèmes et... je pense que notre relation s'est terminée ainsi.

- Je vois, vous méritez mieux Adam. »

Adam ne rajoute rien. C'est le genre de phrase qu'on lui sort presque tout le temps. Il méritait mieux, mais il n'a jamais bougé pour y remédier. Il est content de sa situation, mais pour sa vie personnel il est vrai que tout cela n'est pas dans les meilleures conditions.

En remarquant que les plats ont été fini, les deux serveurs reviennent. L'un dépose les plats déjà arrivés pendant qu'ils mangeaient tandis que le deuxième débarrasse les assiettes vides.  
Eliza découvre le plat qu'elle a commandé, une côte d'agneau saupoudré de thym avec à côté, toutes sortes de légumes variés. Adam devient blanc en voyant son plat, il vient de commander le plat du chef et celui-ci est composé d'escargot aux herbes et au beurre accompagnés de bottes en haricots. Le problème est les escargots, il vient de commander ce qu'il déteste le plus...

Bon, Adam sait qu'il doit faire bonne impression donc il décide de s'attaquer sur la moitié des escargots sans trop prendre le temps de les savourer. La petite bête ne tue pas la grande.

En voyant son expression, Eliza ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire jusqu'au bord des larmes de joie. Les musiciens remarquent mais continuent de jouer pour faire comme-ci de rien n'était. C'est la première fois qu'Adam la voit rire à tout cœur.

« - Je vous passe mon plat, (elle échange les assiettes) mais faîtes-moi plaisir mangez-en un seul petit escargot, d'accord ? »

Avec sa fourchette, elle plante un escargot pour le mettre dans le plat d'Adam. Alors un seul escargot, il peut le faire pense t-il.  
Eliza lui montre la petite fourchette, il a l'air perdu dans ses pensés tout de même...

« - Vous êtes un petit enfant capricieux Adam ? »

Il ne fait pas attention à la remarque. En prenant la petite fourchette pour escargot, Adam pique à l'intérieur et ressort l'escargot mariné dans du persil, de l'herbe et du beurre. Il rentre l'animal cuit en fermant les yeux, le goût est insupportable, il ne sait pas comment il a pu penser à manger au moins la moitié de cette horreur.

« - On n'avale pas, on mâche lentement... », lui indique t-elle en bougeant sa bouche comme si elle apprend à un enfant de manger.

Adam mâche pour lui faire plaisir puis avale le contenu, l'aliment passe avec difficulté dans sa gorge. Il se serre un peu de vin pour faire partir ce goût.

« - Eliza, vous êtes...une femme horrible...

- Je suis une journaliste, dit-elle en souriant. »

Ils terminent leur plat principal, Eliza n'a fait que taquiner Adam en lui montrant certains escargots ou lorsqu'elle en mange un lentement face à lui. Tant bien que mal, Adam a essayé d'éviter ces coups bas en remettant à certain moment ses lunettes ou en regardant ailleurs.

Un serveur vient les voir pour prendre les assiettes, il leur annonce que le dessert sera apporté dans les minutes suivantes.

Adam a fini la côte d'agneau qui était délicieuse et Eliza les escargots. Ils profitent en musique de la vue extérieur. La musique change de nouveau de registre pour un slow à la limite des musiques de couple, Adam désapprouve ce genre de mélodie qui le met mal dans sa peau, les histoires à l'eau de rose il dit directement non.

Eliza se lève de sa chaise et propose sa main, Adam la regarde sans trop comprendre. Il peut mieux voir sa robe rouge debout, elle brille tel une étoile dans le ciel.

« - Je vous invite à danser.

- Je suis un mauvais...mauvais danseur.

- Un homme qui refuse la demande d'une femme, vous êtes capricieux et méch... »

Adam la coupe dans sa phrase en prenant sa main, il l'emmène avec lui sur la piste de danse. Ils sont encore plus proche des musiciens qui peuvent enfin mieux voir les deux amoureux. Après les escargots vient l'horreur d'une danse romantique. La danse n'a jamais été son point fort.

Le mauvais danseur serre son corps contre elle, il pose sa main sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre est plus haute et coordonne le rythme. Sa main frôle son dos, Eliza sursaute en remarquant son touché. Elle pose sa main sur son épaule et l'autre dans la sienne. Ils commencent à faire des pas en avant et des pas en arrière, Adam essaye de comprendre comment il faut danser mais il se trompe souvent de pied, il est rapidement pris d'une grande gêne.

« - Suivi la musique, elle conduit vos mouvements, explique t-elle en posant sa tête sur son torse.

- Facile à dire... »

Il a fallu deux musiques entières pour qu'Adam comprenne finalement les pas de danse. Il n'est plus obligé de regarder ses pieds, il peut être fière de lui.  
En regardant le visage d'Eliza, il s'aperçoit qu'elle affiche un visage rayonnant pour ce résultat plutôt impressionnant, elle est même heureuse de l'avoir prêt d'elle. En croisant son regard dans ses beaux yeux profonds, le cœur d'Adam prend une tournure palpitante, il n'a jamais senti ce genre de sentiment comme si il ne peut se retenir.  
La musique s'approche de la fin, le visage d'Adam se rapproche d'elle dés que Eliza ferme les yeux. Leurs lèvres se rapprochent petit à petit mais Eliza met fin à ces agissement en posant son doigt entre leurs lèvres. Les bras d'Adam sont déjà autour d'elle sans qu'il le remarque, elle soupire discrètement.

« - Tu ne m'appartiens pas Adam... Tu n'arrives pas à oublier ton premier amour.

- Non, c'est fini entre elle et moi », murmure t-il.

Elle se libère de son étreinte pour rejoindre leur table avec le dessert qui les attend. Les musiciens les regardent médusés en se disant que c'est bien dommage de ne peut pas avoir un baiser !

Adam la rejoint à la table, elle commence à couper un bout du mini fraisier sur un coulis de framboise. Adam cherche son regard pour s'exprimer mais il n'arrive pas à le trouver car Eliza évite son invité.

« - Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Depuis des mois, je n'ai jamais ressentir mon cœur battre de cette manière.

-Ce...ce n'est qu'une illusion, (elle lève les yeux). Ce que j'aime chez toi Adam, c'est ta sincérité et je ne veux pas la détruire... Je connais déjà ta rupture avec Megan Reed, j'ai attendu des mois pour te revoir et savoir si tu l'avais complètement oublié mais j'avais tort. Reste comme tu es Adam, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. »

Face à cette réplique Adam n'a pas de mot pour s'exprimer mieux et d'avantage. Tout est dit, l'interview n'est qu'une mascarade pour le faire venir à un rendez-vous. Eliza voulait le revoir pour mieux comprendre ses sentiments à son égard mais bien avant, Adam n'a pas senti le même sentiment, ce n'est que maintenant qu'il peut la comprendre, c'était trop vite. Alors pour elle, ce n'est que des illusions qu'ils disparaîtront ? Est-ce qu'Adam a toujours des sentiments pour Megan ? Dans sa tête, Adam se remet en doute mais il ne veut pas rentrer Eliza dans ses problème, elle doit avoir raison. Il est mieux de ne pas détruire leur relation.

Ils terminent leur dessert dans un vrai silence, les musiciens ont prit congé. Eliza se lève pour partir en évitant Adam mais celui-ci la retient à la dernière minute en l'attrapant le bras.

« - Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner. »

En silence, ils descendent par l'ascenseur. Le restaurant n'a plus que quelques clients encore présent, il doit être dans les environs de minuit. Adam a vêtit son manteau et Eliza son manteau violet avec une écharpe noire autour du cou.  
En regardant à l'extérieur, ils remarquent qu'une pluie battante à prit place dans la ville.

« - Tu rentres en voiture ? Questionne Adam.

- J'avais prévu de marcher mais mes plans tombent à l'eau. »

Un sourire discret brise le visage sérieux d'Adam, quel humour...  
Ils sortent à l'extérieur alors que la pluie est toujours présente, Adam actionne son parapluie et en posant sa main sur son épaule, il rapproche Eliza prés de lui pour qu'elle ne prenne pas les gouttes d'eau. Sur ce geste, Eliza rougit comme une petite fille amoureuse.

Au même moment, la limousine noire qu'il l'a emmené plus tôt arrive. Le conducteur se gare juste à l'entrée.  
En tenant le parapluie d'un côté, il ouvre la porte du véhicule. Le chauffeur voulait lui ouvrir mais Adam agit avant.  
Au lieu de rentrer tout de suite à l'intérieur, Eliza l'embrasse sur la joue en signe d'au revoir et de remerciement. La bise touche chaudement sa peau, Adam passe sa main dessus sur sa joue pour savoir si il ne rêve pas.  
Eliza est une femme remplie de bonheur, elle a toujours attendu ce moment où elle passerait du temps avec Adam, toujours.

« - Je t'aime, Adam. »

Adam ne répond pas mais il la serre contre lui pour répondre d'une autre façon. Il a deux femmes qui lui disent la même chose, il ne manque plus que Malik qui s'incruste pour l'enfoncer dans sa dépression et ses petits problèmes.

Soudain, un serveur pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Adam, on dirait qu'il a fait le marathon pour venir jusqu'à lui.

« - Monsieur, Mme. Cassan m'a averti que l'addition serait pour vous ! J'ai complètement oublié de vous le dire plus tôt. »

Eliza rentre à l'intérieur puis elle ferme la porte. Elle baisse la vitre pour lui parler mais une bouffée de rire lui prend en voyant Adam mal à l'aise avec la note de l'addition dans les mains, il y a trop de nombre pour lui.

« - Je retire ce que j'ai dit Adam, vous êtes un homme gentil et généreux. »

En l'entendant, il sourit pour remarquer qu'il s'est fait avoir. Il toque à la vitre du chauffeur, celui-ci abaisse sa vitre.

« - Emmenez-là chez elle, et revenez me chercher par la suite. Je vais devoir m'occuper de...cette note.

- Compris M. Jensen, répond t-il en refermant la vitre.

- Merci Adam, on se revoit bientôt ?

- Quand tu voudras Eliza », dit-il en souriant.

La voiture repart sur la route, Eliza passe sa tête en dehors et lui dit au revoir en levant sa main.

La note qu'il payera sera une sorte de morale pour lui, il aurait mieux fait d'écouter ses sentiments mais ce qu'Adam retiendra est que Eliza est avant tout une femme qui sait jouée de lui.

* * *

_Dernier chapitre (eh oui !), merci encore pour ceux qui ont aimé et qui ont eu l'envie de lire toute la nouvelle ! Surtout, donnez moi vos impression ! J'aime lire ce genre de commentaire ^^_

_Commentaire sur ce chapitre : Très contente de ce genre de fin ! J'ai bien aimé aussi, les moments entre Eliza et Adam. Personnellement je les vois bien ensemble ! Dommage qu'il n'y est pas de fanfic avec ces deux personnages :( (après c'est mon point de vue ! Adam va très bien aussi avec Megan ! :3)_  
_Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture :) _

_Chers lecteurs, je vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelle histoire ! ~ :D _


End file.
